


Virgin Emotion

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, it's tentacle porn so whatever moral issues surround that okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Hiiro tries out a new gashat called Taddle Corruption and things go pretty bad and Emu jerks off to it instead of helping.





	Virgin Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about this but I think it needed to be done. I'm not very experienced writing explicit fic though so please don't be too mean.

“Here, catch,” Kiriya warns Hiiro before throwing a gashat at him, thankfully Hiiro catches but he looks upon the gashat confused.

“What’s this–”

“I found it, in Masamune’s office,” Hiiro makes a slight face, “when I was grabbing those proto-gashats. Looks like an RPG, yeah? So I thought you may want it,” the medical examiner explains and Hiiro inspects the gashat closer. It indeed looks like something like an RPG but it’s not a game he can recognize, but saying that most games he doesn’t actually know. Perhaps Emu would have more of an idea but he frankly dislikes showing the other doctor how low his video game knowledge actually is. The image on the gashat doesn’t really reveal much beyond a generic fantasy figure and some effects, the title taking up most of the space, ‘Taddle Corruption,’ in a strong font. A slightly worrying name but he pockets it anyway.

“Thank you, coroner, I’m sure this will be useful,” he thanks the other as it’s only polite and he’s a man of manners. Kiriya just gives a small grin in return, goes back to stirring his alarming coffee.

“No problem, I mean it’s either gonna work or be a dud, what’s the worst that could happen?”

—

It’s not even 24 hours later before there’s a new bugster case to deal with and Hiiro reaches the scene with Emu.

He does his standard transformation but he puts his hand out when Emu goes to transform to his higher levels, takes a step forward.

“Hiiro?” Emu questions, pausing with Maximum Mighty gashat.

“I’d like to try something out,” Hiiro answers and holds up the new gashat for Emu to see.

“Oh, awesome– wait is that-”

Hiiro slots it into his second slot after the words ‘Taddle Corruption’ resound through the warehouse and he pulls the leaver across with his usual graceful flare. If Hiiro looked behind him however he’d see Emu reaching out like he was gonna stop him.

Emu would later to say that he did try and stop him, that nothing was his fault but that’s a future matter.

A jingle loudly sounds out and the graphic casts itself in front of him, a new set of armour appears and places itself upon Hiiro with no issue. The suit armour reminds him of Taddle Legacy except with colours of green and black and unfortunately it reminds him of a certain other rider but it’s not surprising, it was stolen from said rider to begin with. He feels the surge of power he associates with leveling up and he wonders what powers this form holds, his Legacy suit after all had healing powers and his Fantasy suit had essentially magic. He walks towards the bugster and raises his hand up - sigils appear glowing a neon green - and opens up a portal on the ground in front of him and hopes for something powerful.

Except, where Hiiro expected a sword or a new weapon to appear, nothing like that happens. Hiiro hears Emu shout out towards him but as he looks behind him to question the intern it’s seemingly already too late. At first he doesn’t notice but then he realizes he can’t take another step forward and in slight panic he looks down. The portal sigil that had been in front of him had moved to place itself under him and there’s a feeling of pressure around his lower legs, at his ankles and with a shiver of dread he sees appendages have taken a hold of him.

Well, it’s no problem, there’s nothing he can’t cut.

He goes to take out the new gashat but before he even can make a move new appendages whip out from the sigil and grab at his arms. A couple appear, then a few more, thick worm like appendages that one could only describe as tentacles like that of a sea creature. They’re green and smooth looking, like they’re coated in a wet substance and Hiiro feels instant disgust even though he can’t feel the texture through the suit.

He takes a deep breath.

“Intern, I request your assistance,” he calls out as cooly as he can muster, trying to pretend he’s not getting a little concerned at how more tentacles are appearing and grabbing onto parts of his body.

“Uh, Hiiro-san, I think I can’t,” Emu replies back almost sheepishly and from a reasonable distance he’s clearly put himself at once he saw the tentacles appear.

“What do you mean you can’t?!”

“I– I don’t think I can stop it, it looks like it’s got a barrier. I think,” Emu pauses, sounds hesitant, “you’re going to have to ‘clear’ the game.”

“And how am I exactly going to do that if I can’t fight anything?!” Hiiro knows he’s raising his voice but it can’t be helped. He feels the tentacles starting to tighten around his arms, legs, around his torso and neck. He’s starting to feel tendrils seemingly massage at his body and he’s definitely concerned at the intentions of these touches.

“Taddle Corruption is, uh, it’s a new game out recently and it’s–”

“I don’t care what game this is, tell me how to clear it!”

“Okay, okay! It’s a eroge! You’re gonna have to, uh,” and Hiiro hates the tone in Emu’s voice, the hesitation there when he’s already feeling his stomach drop at the words 'eroge.’

“Just spit it out, tell me what I have to do!” His voice pitches up ever so as he feels a tentacle start to prod around certain areas, feels it questionably move against his thighs then inbetween his ass cheeks, as if testing to find a weak spot in his suit, a thin area of fabric.

“You’re gonna have to come! I think! Probably!”

“You think?!”

“Sorry! Look I’ll stay here and, uh, phone Kuroto about it, I’ll see if there’s another way to–”

“Stop talking and–Ah!” Hiiro feels his face go red as he lets out a surprised noise but in his defense he wasn’t prepared for one of the tentacles to break through the fabric of his suit. Around his ass area it’s managed to create a hole and he can’t help but think death would be better than the sensation of the slimy and cold tentacles now touching his skin. One makes it’s way through the hole then another joins, then another, the hole spreading and ripping with each new tendril. He can’t help shiver as he feels them spread over his naked flesh but he’s suddenly concerned that even though they’re cold in nature, the skin they touch suddenly feels warm, like a warming balm rubbed into his body in the places they leave a sticky residue.

Frankly he’s very concerned and also very annoyed.

“Hiiro-san, I just wanna say, I won’t see you any differently–”

“That doesn’t help! Just, look away!” Hiiro shouts back, Emu’s voice bringing him back to the situation at hand and he can’t move himself enough anymore to see if Emu is actually looking away. He tries to take a deep breath, tries to think about the situation with a cool head that he’s known for but then the tentacle around his neck wraps a little tighter and then it’s moving up to unclip the sides of his helmet and the fact that these tentacles are intelligent too is even more alarming but he’s then distracted by the fact his helmet is being taken off, that he’s suddenly feeling the outside air on his face.

He goes to make a noise of protest out of instinct, to shout 'no’ and 'stop’ but before he can there’s a tentacle in his mouth and he feels like crying.

The problem is, it doesn’t even taste bad and that’s even more alarming. He can’t help but let at a gag at the sudden intrusion but somehow it seems to be reading his responses and eases up, sits on his tongue thrusting in and out but not yet going further. The slimy residue tastes sweet, reminds him of a cake piece he ate earlier with a slightly caramel taste and after a few moments he realizes the end is secreting a fluid too and his body is getting hotter.

If he was looking at this as a case file scenario he’d describe the effect exhibited is like that of an aphrodisiac but frankly all he can think about is how this situation is actually happening to him and in front of Emu of all people.

Actually, it’s better to think about the embarrassment he’s experiencing than the actual sensations that are happening in various parts of his body. He can feel himself get hotter, his cheeks warming too regardless of the cold temperature of the warehouse. He can feel himself getting harder, a tentacle now firmly making a home in that area by wrapping around his hardening cock, tightening and loosening in a steady rhythm and Hiiro can’t stop his hips thrusting ever so as to demand more. It’s awful whatever aphrodisiac he’s being fed as clearly it’s working fast, is too effective and if he’s being honest, addictive.

Hiiro ends up in a bit of a lull then for a few moments, his wiggles and struggles now starting to die down in favour of letting himself be held in place securely, letting the tentacles take his weight and support him. It’s not that he isn’t shouting at himself mentally to do something, it’s just his limbs feel heavy and the lust building is making him feel lethargic. When was the last time he ever felt anything similar to this? Has he ever felt anything like this? Beyond the tentacle part, this sensation of want and need is foreign and scary. He wants the suit off him, he wants something, anything, he wants to be touched, feels oddly empty–

Hiiro whines as he knows what’s happening to him, his mind, but he’s stuck swallowing down another mouthful of the fluid being secreted if he doesn’t want to choke. Some of the fluid mixes with drool around his mouth as he tries to breathe around the appendage and he hates it so much that he’s starting to feel wetness at his eyes but all he can do is struggle pathetically for a few seconds and attempt to bite at the tentacle. It doesn’t exactly help however and where it was being somewhat gentle earlier, it quickly changes pace and starts to thrust more violently in his mouth, starts to reach deeper down and Hiiro let’s out a strangled noise of protest, starts coughing and panics when he feels the sensations one has before throwing up.

Emu seems to notice and he’s moved in front of Hiiro, a hand now on the barrier between them. Hiiro looks up and meets the eyes of the intern detransformed but it’s a mistake and he quickly looks away, feels a new wave of shame wash over him.

“Hiiro, hey, just, start breathing through your nose okay? You’re gonna choke otherwise,” Emu starts saying in a quiet, reassuring voice that suddenly makes Hiiro feel even more embarrassed, like this is becoming more intimate that he’d ever want it to become. It feels distant too, like the words are struggling to cut through the fog that’s being casted over his thoughts but Hiiro starts trying to follow the instructions once he figures out what Emu is saying, starts to try and breathe through his nose and relax his throat. “That’s it, just, relax okay? It probably won’t hurt you if you let it do it’s thing, yeah? Just like that, relax your throat a bit,” the intern continues and Hiiro hates that it’s actually helping him to calm down a little, is letting him grab onto something to stabilize his thoughts and not let the heat completely consume him. Hiiro can’t help but let a thought pass through his head that truly Emu is deep down a kind soul until, well, he manages to look up at Emu properly through the barrier and then notices something is a bit off.

Emu is hard.

Emu is definitely palming his erection just a little, hand resting on it, giving it a few hard presses and there’s a look of something Hiiro can’t place on his face with a small redness over his cheeks. He meets Emu’s eyes and the intern just gives a sheepish look in response and Hiiro wants to shout at him but he can’t with the tentacle in the way and he’s suddenly got a new sense of motivation wash over him from anger that makes him struggle in his bonds again until–

He feels the slimy smoothness start to touch at his hole and he lets out a weak muffled squeak of a noise as his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. The appendage seems to just be testing the waters, rubbing over it back and forth, perhaps coating it in the slime substance on purpose as it seems to be relaxing the muscle and warming it up. He feels a small tingle there growing gradually and it makes his hips move in small jerky movements within their hold and he can’t decide if it’s because he wants something more or he wants to get away. He’s had fantasies before, of someone doing something to him there but he’s always felt too shy to try anything out himself or learn about anything beyond the practice of safe sex and prostate exams. The way the tentacle is playing with his hole makes him think about a tongue or someone’s fingers teasing him slowly and it just makes the blush on his face redden, makes him shut his eyes in almost shame as to where his thoughts are taking him. It’s shameful that he can even consider these invading tentacles as pleasurable but each time he feels the end of the tendril catch on his hole like it’s going to enter he feels a shiver of excitement, feels frustrated that it just won’t enter, feels his own erection give a twitch.

Hiiro lets out another muffled noise around the tentacle in his mouth - now content to fuck in and out at a continuous pace - that’s a mixture between a moan and a distressed shout as he feels the tentacle stop teasing him and actually enter. It’s a smooth movement due to the shape of the tentacle but soon he starts to feel the stretch, starts to feel a fullness he’s never felt before and the slime starting to seep into him from inside makes him feel almost instantly drunk at the sudden heat and lust that courses through him. His hole seems to just relax automatically from it, letting the tendril go deeper to a point of being worrying and as he starts to struggle in fear it seems to read his anxiety spike and pulls back out. It’s only a few microseconds however before it’s back inside and it starts to figure out a rhythm of thrusting in and out that leaves him constantly feeling either too full or too empty. With each thrust he can’t help but let out a small whimper and he feels tears on his cheeks, among his eyelashes that he tries to blink away but as he finally opens his eyes to do so he sees Emu still there, still watching him and he ends up remembering where he is and the reality of the situation. He lets out a quiet sob before he’s forced to swallow more fluid down.

“Hiiro, hey, stay with me now, just, pretend you’re having sex or something, okay? Pretend it’s someone else, maybe pretend it’s me? Uh, okay, maybe bad choice, but like, anyone would want to fuck you, you know, so,” Emu seems to almost be rambling and the words aren’t exactly clicking in Hiiro’s head anymore. He can only really seem to pick up the words like 'sex’ and 'fuck’ and his mind seems to be ignoring the implications of the interns words to instead focus on what he sees in front of him past the barrier. Emu seems to have had enough of teasing himself and now has his erection up and out of his slightly pulled down sweatpants, his skilled hand slowly pumping at his cock in a way that seems leisurely, like he’s trying to draw himself out and not come to fast. It almost seems distracted in a way, that Emu is focusing too much on what he’s jerking off to than the actual act itself but then Hiiro realizes that he’s the distraction and it feels him with a new sense of embarrassment that mixes in with a weird flutter in his chest.

Perhaps it’s just the aphrodisiac but there’s a new wave of hotness that overcomes him just at the thought that Emu is aroused by him and Hiiro almost begins to dwell on it until he feels It.

It being another tentacle at his hole. There’s a questioning touch at first at where the first tentacle is already stretching him out, the second tentacle smoothing more slime around the now getting slightly swollen flesh. Hiiro feels himself start to panic again as the tendril starts to do more than touch, starts to push in a little with each thrust inwards from the other. Could two even fit? He’s already scared about the state of his body with just the one, let alone two. He wants to scream at Emu to do anything and everything to help him, to stop this right this second but all he can do is let out a frustrated noise and a small sob afterwards. He feels so tired already, worn out physically and mentally but from the aphrodisiac be feels how hard he is still and the tentacles seem content to keep him in that state as one has now wrapped tightly around the base and around his balls.

“Holy shit,” Hiiro hears Emu mutter in almost reverence as the second tentacle begins to force it’s way inside in the next inwards thrust alongside the other. It manages to go in but Hiiro feels every solid, smooth inch, feels the stretch worse than before as his body is forced to go beyond it’s limits and he hates that in some way it feels satisfying, like somehow the first tentacle wasn’t quite exactly filling the void he wanted it to fill. A small part of him knows it’s just the effects of the fluid making him feel like that but all he can really focus on is the sensations, the pleasure he’s never felt before and the way his body is seemingly burning up and becoming so sensitive to everything touching it. There’s tentacles moving all over him now, over and inside the suit, and he briefly wonders how he’s going to live after tasting this all encompassing sensation. Emu doesn’t matter anymore, the bugster doesn’t matter anymore, nothing does beyond his desperate need to come counter acting his desire for more. He doesn’t even notice the sounds he’s making now, small moans and whimpers with each thrust of the dual tentacles working together at the same pace. He doesn’t even notice the expression he’s now got on his face, pupils dark and almost glazed over with wetness and growing puffiness from tears, his mouth now messy with drool and slime, lips now red and swollen from the constant thrusting in and out of his invader that just won’t seem to tire. He wonders for a few moments if this is what Emu finds attractive.

His passing thoughts get interrupted by another change in the rhythm he was just getting used to. The tentacle around his cock seems to be suddenly taking pity on him and there’s now firm, delicious pumps being administered at the same rhythm as the tentacles thrusting inside of him. Those two tentacles also seem to be changing their tactics as they start to go faster, sloppier in their movements than before but Hiiro wonders if that’s just because his hole has now stretched more, has been lubed up more with the constant flow of liquid being excreted. Regardless of what’s happened, it feels good and there’s more direct simulation to his prostate and Hiiro manages to connect everything up to realize that finally he’s being allowed to come, that the nightmare (the sexual wet dream he’s never let himself have) would be coming to an end soon. Another tentacle seems to appear alongside the one pumping at his cock, this new one apparently now content to play with the glans, teasing at the urethra and Hiiro feels himself tense again at the threat there, starts moving his hips backwards as much as he can in the tight grip at his hips.

“Hiiro, relax for me, just let it happen,” Emu starts to call out and Hiiro doesn’t even feel embarrassment anymore when he looks upon Emu in front of him. The other doctor is now speeding up his own motions on his cock, roughly pumping at himself with a clear intention to come soon, perhaps even in time with him and that makes some indescribable feeling pass through him. It makes this feel like something more, something between them and it’s all too late for there to ever be something he knows that but for this moment in time he can pretend and he feels himself whimper into a sob as he shuts his eyes and let’s himself relax as much as he can. If it’s for Emu he feels like he’d do anything right now and later he’ll question if that was from the aphrodisiac influence or something much more bigger and problematic at play.

Hiiro feels the tentacles respond at the way he relaxes in their grip, like he’s offering himself to them now fully and he feels then excrete more fluid, feels more venture inside his suit to rub at anywhere they can find a free patch of skin. He feels so hot, it’s beginning to feel almost suffocating but he let’s himself hang limp in their hold and accepts their touches, accepts the tentacle in his throat fucking deeper and harder, making him gag every so often, accepts the tentacles on his cock jerking him off roughly and squeezing at his balls, playing with his perineum. He feels tentacles rub and play with his nipples under the suit that’s now practically sticking to him in places with the slime now fully saturating the material, and he just let’s it all happen as the two tentacles fuck away at him.

What makes him tense up again however is that one of the tentacles inside him starts to twitch, starts to go off rhythm and he wonders if it’s finally time.

“Hiiro,” Emu says his name like he’s in awe and when Hiiro looks up, the expression on Emus face matches and a shiver runs through him. There’s a couple of flicks on his cock that seem to mimic the ones Emu is doing on his own and for a few seconds Hiiro closes his eyes and pretends that’s Emus hand making him come, imagine it’s Emu moving inside him, in his mouth, teasing at his nipples and the sensitive spots all along his body that only someone Hiiro trusts would get to know. He feels the pleasure accumulate, feels a sudden uplifted weightlessness to his body and then with the sensation of a tentacle rubbing his prostate for a few seconds he’s moaning out louder than he has before, the noise sounding out in almost an echo in the warehouse.

He’s finally coming.

Except he’s not the only one.

Almost like they’re in sync, the two tentacles thrust inside him as deep as they can and then he feels a gush like flowing water and it takes him a second to even realize they’re coming inside him. It feels like a thicker substance than the fluid they had been excreting and quickly he starts to feel heavy and full up with the amounts being pumped into him, starts to even feel a bit bloated and the sensation makes him wince. He doesn't have time to dwell on it however as then the tentacle in his mouth pulls out a little before coming, determined to make him get a good taste again properly as if he wasn’t already addicted to the sugary flavour that he knows will never compare to any cake after this. This too is again thicker in consistency and vaguely he notices the drips coming off from his face onto the floor are a different colour to the clear affair before it, more milky and cum like. With that though, the tendril finally leaves his mouth but he can’t really bring himself to keep it closed beyond a few large swallows he has to take to not choke on the load in his mouth. He feels his lips rub against each other for the first time in what seems forever and he can feel how swollen and plump they have become.

There’s still sounds of slicked flesh being rubbed at however and Hiiro brings his attention back to Emu. The interns precum slicked pumps at his cock are seemingly louder now that Hiiro just seems to be breathing deeply, no longer whimpering or crying out as before. Hiiro feels himself stay almost perfectly still, content to watch now in his lethargic post orgasm state but then the tentacles inside him finally pull out and he can't help but let out a hiss from imaginary pain he can't really feel anymore. He knows he’s probably making a disgusted face as he feels the tentacles cum start to drip out of him, down his thighs and directly splattering on the ground but that seems to do it for Emu and with a whisper of Hiiro's name and a small choked out moan, Emu comes onto the barrier separating them and with that it begins to fade away like the magic it is.

Slowly, the tentacles place Hiiro onto the cold, dusty floor of the warehouse and as quickly as they arrived, they disappear back into the sigil.

A 'gashuun’ resounds loudly among their joint heavy breathing and Hiiro throws the gashat away as far as he can. Hiiro refuses to make eye contact with Emu.

—

“So, uh, how did that gashat work out? Actually, where is it?” Kiriya asks a couple of days after the incident and Emu tries to not choke on his coffee a few steps away.

Hiiro pauses in his movement of cutting a fruit tart, stares at his sugary reprieve for a few moments as if considering the question before looking up at the coroner, a tight expression on his face.

“It was a useless dud, I threw it away, end of.”

Emu downs more is his coffee and excuses himself.

—

Later, when Hiiro is definitely not around, Emu hands the new gashat back to Kiriya and he tells him he should probably give it to Kuroto to try. May get better results.


End file.
